The present invention relates in general to trailer hitches and pertains, more particularly, to a trailer hitch directed to an improved hitch assembly having a retractable pin assembly in combination with guide meters for limiting angular movement of the trailer behind a towing vehicle. The hitch of this invention is an improvement over the conventional ball hitch and fifth wheel hitch. The assembly of this invention further provides an improved retraction cylinder assembly and an anti-jack-knife assembly that counteracts the effects of a trailer jack-knife.
With the conventional trailer hitch assembly it is generally necessary to drive with extreme caution to avoid losing control of the trailer being towed. Anti-jack-knife assembly are known for use with semi-trailer combinations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,514 for a safety device for tractor-trailers to prevent jackknifing discloses a retractable pin assembly and slot. This assembly, as well as others known to the trucking industry, are not adaptable to smaller pickup truck trailer and pickup truck fifth wheel combinations.
Another drawback associated with the foregoing assembly, co-invented by the applicant, is the tendency for the actuator assembly to operate sluggishly or possibly not at all if, for example, proper maintenance procedures are not followed.
Conventional anti-jack-knife devices also have a drawback especially related to the position of a jack-knifed trailer or similar rig.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved anti-jack-knife assembly that adapted for use on pickup truck and trailer combinations or with other relatively lighter vehicles. A passenger automobile trailer hitch may be adapted for use with this invention.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved trailer hitch that is constructed with a retractable pin assembly. The pin assembly is operated from the towing vehicle as needed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a trailer hitch or fifth wheel assembly that has more versatility and flexibility than conventional devices.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an anti-jack-knife assembly that is constructed for improved reliability. The improved assembly of this invention provides an actuator assembly that is positively acting in both directions for added control of a moveable pin.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved anti-jack-knife assembly construction that is adapted for overcoming a jack-knifed position and hopefully allowing a driver to regain vehicle control sooner.